The Legend of the Big Red Chicken/Transcript
the [[Dora The Explorer Theme Song], the episode begins with Dora on a path next to a tree.] *'Dora': Hi, I'm Dora. Whats your name? What's your name? How old are you? Wow! That's big! Guess what? It's storytime. *'Boots': Storytime, storytime, storytime! *''tickles Boots and he giggles. He then jumps off and lands next to her.'' *'Dora': Boots. *'Boots': Dora. *'Dora': Hey Boots, you wanna read a really great book? *'Boots': A book, a book! Yeah, yeah, yeah! *'Dora': It's in my backpack. I need your help. Will you open my backpack so I can read Boots the big red book? You have to say "backpack!" *'Boots': Say backpack, say backpack! *'Dora': Louder! *''"[[Backpack Song]"]'' *'Backpack:' ♪Backpack, Backpack!♪ :♪Backpack, Backpack!♪ :♪I'm the backpack loaded up♪ :♪with things and nick-knacks too♪ :♪Anything that you might need♪ :♪I got inside for you.♪ :♪Backpack, Backpack!♪ :♪Backpack, Backpack! Yeah!♪ :I've got lots of books. But Dora needs to find the big red book. Let's look for all the red books first. (4x) Is this a red book? Great! Now which one is the big red book? You did it. Now Dora can read the big red book to Boots. Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum. Delisioco. *''to the book flying out of Dora's backpack and into Boots' hands.'' *'Dora': ¡Gracias! *'Boots': Thanks! *'Boots': What's it called? *'Dora': La Leyenda del Polo Rojo Grande The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. The book is in Spanish, but I can tell you what it says. *''Reading'' Once there was a little red chicken who lived on a big red hill. The little red chicken was very, very little. He couldn't run as fast as his friends. He was so little, that he had to be very careful, or his friends would step on him. He didn't like being so little. Then one night, when the little chicken went to bed, he saw a group of stars shaped like a big chicken. He made a wish on the stard that he would be big. And guess what happened in the morning. When the little red chicken woke up, he wasn't little anymore. He was a big chicken. He was as big as a house. The Big Chicken was so happy, he danced the chicken dance, by flapping his arms and stamping his feet. And guess what--if you go to the big red hill, maybe you can meet the Big Red Chicken. They say he's still dancing the chicken dance. Boots: ''' Great story, Dora. '''Boots: '''I want to go see the Big Red Chicken on the Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''Great idea! Lets go find that chicken. '''Boots: '''Which way is the chicken? '''Dora: '''Remember, the book said we might be able to find him on the Big Red Hill. Let's check the map to find out how to get to the Big Red Hill. I need your help. Could you check the map for us and find out how to get to the Big Red Hill? You have to say "Map." '''Dora: I think you have to say it again. Boots: ''' Say "map"! say "map"! (Map pops up of Backpack's Pocket and zooms to the air onto a map on how to get to the Big Red Hill) *["[[I'm The Map]"]' '''Map: ' ♪If there's a place you gotta go,♪ :♪I'm the one you need to know, :♪I'm the Map.♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map,♪ :♪If there's you gotta get,♪ :♪I can get you there I bet,♪ :♪I'm the Map! ♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map,♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map,♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map,♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map,♪ :♪I'm the Map, I'm the Map,♪ :♪I'm the MAP!♪ :Dora and Boots need to get to the Big Red Hill to find the Big Red Chicken. Well I know how to get to the Big Red Hill. To get to the Big Red Hill, you need to go over the bridge, through the gate, and that's how you get to the Big Red Hill. So here's what you tell Dora. Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. Say it with me. Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill! (Map fills the screen with his open mouth. Dissolve to Dora) Dora: '''How do we get to see the Big Red Chicken on the Big Red Hill? (Three pictures of the places appear in front of her.) '''Dora: Bridge,... Gate,... Big Red Hill. So we need to go over the bridge, through the gate, and thats how we'll get to the Big Red Hill to find the Big Red Chicken. ¡Gracias! Alright Boots, so first we need to go over the bridge. Do you see the bridge? Where? (cusor clicks) Boots: 'Yeah, there's the bridge. '''Dora: '''Great. '''Boots: '''Let's go! '''Dora: '¡Vamános! Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. 'Boots: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. (2x) Come on vamános, everybody let's go. '''Boots: '''Come on lets get to it. '''Dora: '''I know that we can do it. Where are we going? '''Boots: '''To the Big Red Hill. Where are we going? '''Dora: '''To the Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Where are we going? '''Fiesta Trio: '''To the Big Red Hill '''Dora and Boots: '''Where are we going? '''All: '''To the Big Red Hill! (giggling while spinning around) '''Both: '''Big Red Hill! (Boots climbs up a banana tree and picks bananas for him and Dora. They eat the bananas, when they hear Swiper.) '''Dora: '''Did you hear that? Hey Boots, we better watch out for Swiper the Fox. '''Boots: '''That sneaky fox is always trying to swipe our stuff. '''Dora: '''Could you help us look for Swiper? If you see the fox, yell, "Swiper". You see him? Where? '''Boots: '''I don't see him. '''Dora: '''Where's he now? Behind the tree? There he is! We need your help to stop Swiper. You have to say "Swiper no Swiping"! Say it with us. '''Both: '''Swiper no swiping (3x) '''Swiper: '''Oh man. '''Dora: '''Thanks for helping us stop Swiper. '''Boots: '''Mmm yum. '''Dora: '''Delicioso. Come on Boots, lets go to the Big Red Hill, and see if we could find the Big Red Chicken. '''Boots: '''Do you think he's gonna be there? Do you? Do you? '''Dora: '''I sure hope so. '''Dora: '''What do you think? Do you think the Big Red Chicken will be there? '''Boots: '''Oh I hope he's there, oh I hope he's there. '''Dora: '''Come on Boots, let's go see. '''Both: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. (2x) Come on vamános, everybody lets go. '''Boots: '''Come on lets get to it. '''Dora: '''I know that we can do it. Where are we going? '''Boots: '''To the Big Red Hill. Where are we going? '''Dora: '''To the Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Where are we going? '''Fiesta Trio: '''To the Big Red Hill '''Dora and Boots: '''Where are we going? '''All: '''To the Big Red Hill! (giggling while spinning around) '''Both: '''Big Red Hill! '''Boots: '''Look, its the bridge. '''Dora: '''The bridge, yeah, we made it to the bridge. '''Both: '''Alright! '''Boots: '''Big chicken, here I come. '''Dora: '''Wait Boots, careful. The bridge is missing some peices of wood. '''Boots: '''But I want to go look for thr Big Red Chicken. '''Dora: '''Well maybe we can find the missing pieces Do you see the missing peices? (cursor clicks) '''Boots: '''Yeah, theres the missing peices, down there, see. '''Dora: '''Yeah, but how are we going to get them? '''Boots: '''I don't know. '''Dora: '''Let's stop and think. Maybe, there's someone we can ask for help. Do you see anyone who can help us? The bird. Good thinking. Señor Tucán can help us fix the bridge. '''Boots: ' Señor Tucán, will you help us fix the bridge? 'Señor Tucán: '¿Que? 'Boots: '''What did he say? '''Dora: '''He said, "que". Señor Tucán speaks Spanish. '''Boots: '''Will you ask him to help us fix the bridge? '''Dora: '''Sure. Disculpe Señor Tucán. ¿Puede ayudarnos a arreglar el puerte? '''Señor Tucán: '''Oh, sí. '''Boots: '''Will he help us fix the bridge? '''Dora: '''He said yes. '''Boots: '''Yes! '''Dora: '''Remember, you have to tell Señor Tucán which piece which piece will fill in the hole in the bridge. If the big piece will fix the bridge, say "grande". If the little piece will fix the bridge, you say “pequeño”. '''Boots: '''What do we say again? '''Dora:'Grande for big, pequeño for little. Grande, pequeño. Grande, pequeño. Say it with me. Grande, pequeño. Grande, pequeño. Remember, you have to tell Señor Tucán which piece will fill in the hole in the bridge. '''Señor Tucán: Grande? Pequeño? (2x) (cursor clicks) Señor Tucán: '''Grande, Gracías. '''Boots: '''Yeah, way to go! '''Dora: '''Grande, you pick the big one. '''Señor Tucán: Grande? Pequeño? Señor Tucán: Grande? Pequeño? (cursor clicks) Señor Tucán: '''Oh, pequeño. '''Dora: '''Pequeño. You picked the little one. Alright. '''Señor Tucán: Grande? Pequeño? (cursor clicks) Señor Tucán: 'Grande! (Fiesta Trio plays fanfare) '''Dora: '''Thank you for helping us fix the bridge. Gracías, Señor Tucán. '''Señor Tucan: '''De nada. '''Dora: '''Adios, Senor Tucán. '''Boots: '''Bye Señor Tucán. '''Dora: '''So, where do we go next? Bridge,...Gate,...Big Red Hill. We made it over the bridge, so next we go to? (cursor clicks) '''Boots: '''The gate, the gate. '''Dora: '''Do you see the gate? Where? (cursor clicks) '''Boots: '''Yeah, there's the gate. Let's go. '''Both: '''Bridge, Gate, Big Red Hill. (2x) Come on vamános, everybody lets go. '''Boots: '''Come on lets get to it. '''Dora: '''I know that we can do it. Where are we going? '''Boots: '''To the Big Red Hill. Where are we going? '''Dora: '''To the Big Red Hill. '''Both: '''Where are we going? '''Fiesta Trio: '''To the Big Red Hill '''Dora and Boots: '''Where are we going? '''All: '''To the Big Red Hill! (giggling while spinning around) '''Both: '''Big Red Hill! '''Boots: '''The gate, the gate! '''Dora: '''We made it to the gate. '''Both: '''Yes, alright! '''Boots: '''I'm gonna see the big chicken. It's locked. '''Dora: '''Uh-oh. '''Boots: '''C'mon, c'mon, open, open, open. (grunting) '''Boots: '''What do we do now? '''Dora: '''Let's stop and think. The gate is locked. What do we use to open a lock? '''Boots: '''A key, a key. '''Dora: '''Right Boots, that means we need to look for a key. Do you see a key? Where? Gracías. '''Boots: '''Thanks. Big key. '''Dora: '''Sure is. '''Boots: '''Do you think it'll open the gate? '''Dora: '''Let's see. The lock has 1, 2, 3, 4 points. Now, let's count the points on the key. 1, 2, 3, 4. I think this key would fit. '''Boots: '''Yes! Can I do it Dora? Please? '''Dora: '''Sure. '''Boots: '''Woahoah! (rustling) '''Dora: '''You see Swiper? Where? '''Boots: '''I don't see him. '''Dora: '''You see Swiper? '''Both: '''Where? '''Dora: '''Right behind us? '''Both: '''Swiper no...swiping '''Swiper: '''You're too late. Ha ha ha. You'll never find it now. '''Boots:'Oh no. '''Dora: '''Don't worry Boots, we'll find the keys. '''Boots: '''How? '''Dora: Let's see. What do we know about the key? Boots: 'It's big. '''Dora: '''But all the keys are big. What else do we know about the key? '''Boots: '''It has four points. '''Dora: '''Right. Let's count the points on the key, to find the right one. '''Boots: '''Can you help us count the points on the keys? '''Dora: '''Gracías. '''Boots: '''We nees to find the key with how many points? '''Dora: '''4. Right. Let's count together. '''Both: '''One, two. '''Dora: '''Is this the one? No. We're looking for 4. Maybe this key is the key. Remember, were looking for a key with 4 points. Let's count the points on the key and see. '''Both: '''One, two, three. '''Boots: '''Is this the one? '''Dora: '''We're not giving up. '''Boots: '''Never! '''Boots: '''Let's count, let's count. How many points on this key. '''Both: '''One, two, three, four. '''Boots: '''Is this the one? '''Dora: '''This is the key with the four points. '''Boots: '''We found it. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It fits. But, ooh I can't turn it. (screeching) '''Boots: '''I think, its, turning. '''Dora: '''You did it, Boots. (Fiesta Trio plays fanfare) '''Dora: '''We made it through the gate! '''Boots: '''Alright. '''Dora: '''Where do we go next? We made it over the bridge, through the gate, and now we can go to the? (cursor clicks) '''Both: '''Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''Where is the Big Red Hill? Do you see the Big Red Hill? Where? (cursor clicks) '''Boots: '''Look, I can see the Big Red Hill. '''Dora: '''We're almost there. '''Boots: '''I'm coming, Big Red Chicken. Oh I hope he's there, I hope he's there. '''Dora: '''I hope he's there, I hope he's there. Say it with us. '''Both: '''I hope he's there, I hope he's there, I hope he's there. '''Dora: '''Where is he? I've got an idea. The Big Red Chicken loves the chicken dance. If we all do the chicken dance, I bet the Big Red Chicken would come. '''Boots: '''Will you do the chicken dance with me? '''Dora: '''Can you flap your arms? Flap your arms. Now stand up please. Stand up. '''Boots: '''Up, up. Get up. '''Dora: '''Keep flapping your arms. '''Boots: '''Flap your arms. '''Dora: '''Now stamp your feet. Can you do them together? Now say, "cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck". You're doing the chicken dance. Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck. '''Both: '''Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck. '''Boots:'Dora, the Big Red Hill, it's moving. '''Dora: '''Why is the hill moving? What could it be? Boots, its...its... '''Big Red Chicken: Bawk! Dora and Boots: The Big Red Chicken! Dora: 'Thank you for dancing. You can sit down now. '''Boots: ' Hi, Big Red Chicken. '''Big Red Chicken: '''Hello '''Boots: '''I saw you in the book! '''Big Red Chicken: You did? Great! Big Red Chicken:'''What's your name? '''Boots: '''I'm Boots. '''Dora: '''I'm Dora. '''Big Red Chicken: '''I'm the Big Red Chicken. Bawk, bawk! '''Boots: '''I knew we'd find him. '''Dora: '''Me too. '''Boots: '''Oh Dora, we did it. '''Both: '''We did it! '''Boots: '''We did it! '''Dora: '''We did it! '''Both: '''Yay! '''Dora: '''Lo Hicimos. '''Backpack and Map: We did it! 'Dora and Boots:'We walked over the bridge, and through the gate, yeah we did it. 'Boots: '''We did it. '''Both: '''We did it, hooray. '''Dora: '''At the Big Red Hill, we saw the Big Red Chicken, yeah we did it. '''Boots: '''We did it. '''Both: '''We did it. '''Dora: '''We did it. '''Dora: '''Señor Tucán helped us, '''Boots: '''Along the way. '''Señor Tucan: '''Hola. '''Both: '''Swiper took the key. '''Dora: '''But we made it. '''Both: '''Hooray! '''Both: '''Yay, whoo, hooray, we did it! '''Señor Tucán: '''Lo Hicimos. '''Dora: '''Whoo! (The cursor clicks on Dora) '''Dora: '''We had such a fun trip today. What was your favorite part of the trip? I like that too. '''Boots: '''My favorite part was when we saw the Big Red Chicken. '''Dora: '''My favorite part, was doing the chicken dance. We couldn't have made it without you. Thanks for helping. (The cursor clicks on Dora, ending the episode and starting the credits and points at Benny) '''Dora:'This is my friend, Benny the Bull. Find Benny! (The cursor clicks on Benny and then looks for him in the area where it finds him) (Benny, Tico, and Isa appeared in the credits, but they don't appear in this episode) (Nick Jr. Productions Logo) (giggles, laughs) Category:Transcripts